Mi Familia
by Miss Truth
Summary: Los RowdyRuff Boys no tienen algo que las PowerPuff Girls sí; una familia, un hogar, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Pero el destino no es siempre el esperado. Sí los chicos fueran adoptados, su actitud y situación cambiarían, ¿no?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El sol se ponía en el horizonte de la cuidad de Tonwsville. En un sucio callejón, los RowdyRuff Boys compartían una pizza fría. Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que fueron revividos, pero ninguno de sus "padres" los recibía ahora. Acababan de ser nuevamente derrotados por las PowerPuff Girls, y al parecer ya no les eran de utilidad.

—Otro experimento fallido— dijo Mojo Jojo.

No les importaba, nunca lo consideraron a él o a Him un padre. Pero al perderles, también perdieron la poca estabilidad que poseían. Se dieron cuenta de que no tenían un hogar, un lugar al cual volver. Ellos eran los RowdyRuff Boys, pero seguían siendo niños.Y todo niño necesita una familia y un hogar. Pero ahí estaban ellos, en un horrible callejón, durmiendo en medio de basura, intentando cubrirse con periódicos para no perder el calor.

Esa misma noche, Emma Evans buscaba un taxi. Había venido por una reunión de trabajo y estaba ansiosa por volver a su habitación de hotel a descansar. Mañana volvería a su ciudad, por lo que quería dormir bien y así no perderse su vuelo. Su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, cuando su pie chocó contra algo y lo mandó unos metros más lejos. Deteniéndose, puso más atención a su alrededor. Avanzo un poco y recogió lo que había lanzado.

Era una gorra roja. Por el tamaño, de un niño (o niña). Preocupada, busco a su dueño o dueña. Un menor no debería estar afuera a esas horas. No vio a nadie, pero se obligó a revisar por precaución. Se asomo al callejón que había cerca, y distinguió tres pequeñas siluetas. Acercándose más, se dio cuenta de que eran tres pequeños niños durmiendo a la intemperie. No le costo mucho atar cabos, esos niños de seguro eran huérfanos.

En sus ya casi treinta años de vida, Emma nunca había sentido lo que la embargaba en ese momento. Sintió tanta preocupación al verlos así, tuvo el impuso de acurrucaros en sus brazos, en darles comida y una cama decente. Darles todo. En cuidarlos. No permitir que les pasara nada. Fue embriagador, no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Lleno cada célula de su cuerpo, y se sintió capaz de todo por ellos.

¿Era eso a lo que le llamaban instinto materno?

Fuera lo que fuera, ya no podía dejar a esos niños ahí. Con la decisión tomada, los tomó en sus brazos y los llevó a su hotel, desistiendo del taxi.

 _Están bien. Yo los voy a cuidar. Nada ni nadie pueden hacerles daño ahora. Es una promesa._

Y cuando Emma Evans se propone algo, nada, nunca, podía detenerla.

* * *

 **¡Feliz día a todas las madres!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:**

 _Brick, Boomer y Butch Evans._

Boomer fue el primero en despertar de sus hermanos. Al principio pensó que seguía soñando. Claramente, esa lujosa habitación y esa cómoda cama no estaban en el callejón donde durmió.

Pero al pasar los segundos y ver que la habitación no cambiaba, se sobresaltó bastante. Tanto que termino en el piso, despertando a sus hermanos.

—¡Cállate Boomer!— replicó Butch.

—Ah..., eh, yo...— balbuceó.

—¿Las ratas te comieron la lengua?— preguntó Brick.

—¡No estamos en el callejón!— respondió Boomer, fuerte y claro.

—Debes de estar soñando— dijeron Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo. Boomer frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no!— replicó. —¡Abran los ojos, no estamos en la calle!— insistió.

Butch, que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, se giro para confrontar a su hermano y convencerlo para que se callara. Pero al moverse notó que Boomer tenía razón. Sintió una cálida y cómoda cama, no duro y frió cemento.

—¿Sabes como llegamos aquí? ¿Viste a alguien?— preguntó Brick, ya más consiente de la situación. Por un segundo, a Boomer le pareció ver una cabellera castaña, pero tan rápido como el recuerdo llego se esfumó, haciendo que no le diera importancia.

—No lo sé, pero es obvio que alguien nos movió, porque no hay otra manera de que nos hayamos movido ¿No? — respondió el rubio. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta tan vaga molestó a Brick más que de costumbre.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, escuchó a alguien acercarse. Consiente de que sus hermanos también lo sintieron, rápidamente se acomodo y fingió dormir. Sus hermanos lo imitaron. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, los pasos acercarse... y dejaron la actuación de lado al oler comida. No pudieron resistirse. Se abalanzaron hacia los platos, devorando todo con las manos.

Emma estaba sorprendida, los niños estaban comiendo a una velocidad increíble, claro, pero para hacerlo estaban flotando. Ella sostenía la bandeja, y ellos eran mucho más bajos que Emma. Los niños obviamente tendrían que volar para alcanzarla.

 _¡Alto!_

 _¡Los niños están volando!_

Pero ella se controló para no entrar en pánico. Al entrar en la ciudad había escuchado sobre las Power Puff Girls. De echo, no había ningún lugar en esa ciudad donde no se hablara de ellas, francamente era algo agotador. Según lo que había entendido, ellas eran las heroínas de la ciudad, ya que podían volar, lanzar rayos laser por los ojos, tenían super-velocidad y super-fuerza (y un largo etc). Quizás era normal tener super-niños por esos lugares.

Después de encontrar una razón lógica por la que ellos volaran, Emma vio que la bandeja del desayuno estaba completamente vacía.

—Puedo traerles más si quieren— se ofreció. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluso Brick, dejando sus preguntas de lado.

Nuevo plan; comer, luego preguntar.

—Me llamo Emma Evans, un gusto. Me gustaría saber sus nombres al volver— se presentó. Antes de salir, agregó, —Por cierto, encontré una gorra cerca de ustedes, se esta secando en la terraza.

¡Su gorra! Por eso había estado de mal humor. Tocó su cabeza, sintiendo cabello en vez de su preciada gorra.

Cuando Brick se fue a recuperarla, Boomer aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿No que esto es un sueño, Butch?— se burlo.

—De acuerdo, acertaste. Eso no te hace más inteligente, sigues siendo un tontito, tontito— respondió.

—¿Se tratan así siempre?— preguntó Emma, quien venía con más desayuno.

—Sí, es un infierno tener que controlarlos— respondió Brick, que se apareció por el olor a comida. Tenían tanta hambre, que hicieron caso omiso a las mutuas ofensas. Estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre el desayuno otra vez.

Hasta que Emma retrocedió un paso y les recordó su presencia.

—¿Pueden decirme sus nombres primero?— les pidió. —Se los pedí antes de salir ¿recuerdan?

—Butch.

—Brick.

—Boomer.

 _Brick, Boomer y Butch Evans. Suena bien._

Mientras ella pensaba (y los chicos devoraban) se fijó en el reloj de la pared.

—¡Voy tarde!— exclamó horrorizada. No le importaba perder el dinero, pero no habrían más vuelos hacia su ciudad hasta dentro de tres días.

A la mayor velocidad que sus piernas saludables pero sin super poderes podían llevarla, tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo al ver a los niños jugando a lanzarse una mesa como si fuera una pelota.

Tenía una idea.

* * *

Cuando la mucama paso por el pasillo, vio una puerta entreabierta. _Pero que huésped más descuidado, como dejar la puerta abierta._ Al acercarse para cerrarla, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al interior.

Vio una mesa rota.

Apresurada, entró para verificar que sus viejos ojos no la estuvieran engañando. Efectivamente, la mesa de roble importado estaba rota, como si la hubieran soltado desde gran altura. Tenía algo que no había notado, una nota pegada en el pedazo más grande.

 _"Siento lo de la mesa, puede cargarla al número de tarjeta que está al reverso, junto con la cuenta del hotel._

 _Emma Evans"_

¡La señorita Evans! Que extraño, la había visto entrar la noche anterior con unos niños, y bajar a buscar desayuno dos veces (en cantidades considerables). Pero no la había visto salir.

Sintió la brisa recorrerle la cara, haciendo que mirara a la ventana abierta, y la quedo viendo algunos segundos, aun que luego desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza.

Tonterías. La señorita Evans no pudo haberse ido volando.

 **Fin Capitulo 1**

 _Suena bien._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Por primera vez_

Cuando era niña –como todo pequeño– Emma soñó con volar. Pensó que seria genial.

Era _mucho_ más que genial.

Sentía el aire acariciarla, hacia frío y no le importaba. ¡Estaba volando! Estaba flotando, y todo tenía una nueva perspectiva. Podría jurar que el mundo se veía más bonito desde el cielo. Era impresionante, hermoso y completamente único. Y a pesar de estar agarrada -y que sería muy peligroso que la soltaran- Emma sintió libertad de una manera completamente distinta.

Miro a los chicos, sintiendo que los comprendía mejor. Nadie que pudiera hacer aquello estaría muy feliz con los pies en la tierra.

Más pronto de lo que a Emma le hubiera gustado, llegaron a su destino. Pero caminando por las calles que tanto conocía, la decepción fue remplazada por un fuerte sentimiento de familiaridad. Estaba en su hogar, y no hay nada como el hogar.

 _Espero poder crearles uno._

Llegaron a un edificio con un gran cartel que decía "ORFANATO". Emma le echo un vistazo a los chicos, pero ninguno parecía preocupado. Como pensó, analfabetas.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la recepción, donde una señora con lentes los miró detrás de un computador como si la estuvieran interrumpiendo, aun que no parecía estar haciendo nada.

—Disculpe, encontré a estos niños y me gustaría adoptarlos– dijo Emma educadamente. Tenía que mostrarse como un adulto responsable capaz de cuidar niños. Mientras, los Rowdry la miraban sorprendidos. _¿Ella los iba a adoptar?_

—Niños, necesito sus huellas— dijo la recepcionista. Emma, al verlos completamente confundidos, le dijo a Butch "—Pon tu mano así—" mostrando su índice levantado. Cuando la imitó, ella tomó su mano y la puso correctamente en el lector de huellas.

 _No me tiene miedo._

La recepcionista frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla, y le pidió a Butch que lo hiciera otra vez. Repitió el proceso con todos los chicos.

—Señorita, estos no niños están en el sistema— dijo con un tono neutro para los chicos, acusatorio para Emma. Instinto femenino.

—Los encontré en la calle, completamente solos— explicó. —¿Podría ser usted tan amable, ingresarlos al sistema y dejar que yo los adopte?— insistió.

—No es tan fácil, eso tomará meses— respondió con cansancio.

 _Pues yo no los dejaré mese alejados de mi._

 _Por suerte conozco a la gente adecuada._

—Espere un segundo por favor— dijo Emma mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba entre los contactos. —¡Qué tal, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado Will? Sí, yo genial, no adivinarías lo que me sucedió más temprano. Sé que es repentino, pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?...

Quince minutos después, Emma y los Rowdry salían del orfanato con los papeles que certificaban a Butch, Brick y Boomer como hijos de Emma.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— dijo Butch. —¡Fue genial!— agregó.

—¿Vieron la cara que puso esa anciana?— preguntó Boomer, abriendo mucho los ojos y separando mucho las cejas, imitando bastante bien a la recepcionista cuando recibió una llamada del alcalde autorizándola para dar aquellos permisos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tener contactos tiene sus ventajas— respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

Brick se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Adoptados? No quería hacerse ilusiones tan pronto.

En ese ambiente tan agradable, se escuchó un gruñido. El estomago de Emma. Los chicos rieron a carcajadas, pero lejos de avergonzarse, ella rió con ellos.

—Me muero de hambre. Conozco un buen lugar para comer, ¿Quieren ir?— propuso alegremente.

—¡Vamos!— respondieron los Rowdry (incluso Brick) muy animados.

Nunca se preguntaron porqué (teniendo la actitud que tenían) les era tan fácil obedecer a Emma, cuando aún no la conocían mucho. La respuesta era muy sencilla. Lo primero que hizo ella al verlos fue rescatarlos (salvarlos) de la calle. Lavó la sucia gorra de Brick. Luego, les trajo comida, les preguntó por sus nombres. Nunca se mostró asustada o intimidada por sus poderes, solo sorprendida. Nada de órdenes, nada de "¡destruyan! ¡destruyan!". Por primera vez en toda su vida, no los trataron como armas, ni como monstruos. Simplemente como niños.

 _Como sus niños_.

Eso les hacia sentir seguros y curiosamente obedientes. Aun que no de manera consciente. Ellos creían que se estaban comportando como siempre, que seguían siendo los rudos Rowdry de siempre.

(Algo que, con el tiempo, cambiaría. Oh, _si_ que cambiaría).

En pocos minutos, Emma y los chicos llegaron a un local con el cartel de "¡Todo lo que puedas comer!" escrito en la puerta. Los niños se veían muy emocionados, pero esta vez tampoco era el cartel. Les llegaba intensamente el olor a comida. El lugar era un auto-servicio, por lo que solo había que pagar a la entrada y la comida estaba al alcance de la clientela.

Cuando finalmente pagaron la entrada (puede que incluso unos segundos antes) los Rowdry se dispusieron a comer. Empezaron a devorar. La gente comenzó a observarlos, haciendo muecas de sorpresa, asco o ambos mezclados, ya que, los chicos comían con las manos, y aun que masticaban debidamente, lo hacían a una velocidad tal, que parecía que solo tragaban. Algo bastante desagradable.

Como ya los había visto comer, Emma no estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de la gente presente. Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, y no se le pasaron por alto. Ella había aprendido a ignorar los susurros, pero esta vez eran fundados. Los Rowdry tenía una clara falta de educación al comer. _Y supongo que también en todo lo demás_. Pensó Emma, al ver todo lo que venía por delante, todo lo que tendría que enseñar...

 _Bueno, de algo se parte._

Con paso decidido, fue hasta ellos, se agachó, y dio leves toques al hombro de Brick. Este la ignoró, pero Emma no desistió y nuevamente lo tocó de forma leve.

—¡Qué!— replicó, o quiso replicar, pues al estar con la boca llena no se le entendió nada. Aun que tampoco fue muy necesario, su expresión era suficiente para saber que no quería ser interrumpido.

Pero Emma no iba a dejarse intimidar por eso. Con un gesto, le indicó que mirara a su alrededor. Mientras pensaba "mientras antes vuelva a comer, mejor" de dio un vistazo al local.

Casi todos los estaban mirando, y no de manera agradable. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con odio, miedo, pero aquello era diferente. Estas miradas transmitían otra cosa. Su reacción también fue distinta. En vez de querer golpearlos, sintió deseos de esconderse, de hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer.

Al sentir que su hermano mayor se había detenido, Boomer y Butch lo imitaron poco después. Las mismas emociones los alcanzaron, y los hermanos sentían como se les subían los colores a la cara mientras se revolvían incómodos.

Todos habían dejado su duro, desafiante y frío semblante. Parecían niños comunes, avergonzados por algo común.

La lección estaba aprendida (o casi), por lo que Emma tomó un montón de servilletas y se dispuso a limpiarles la cara. Fue un alivio, ya que, al agacharse el cuerpo de ella impedía que los vieran directamente, aun que todavía se escuchaban los murmullos.

Cuando ya estuvieron con las caras limpias (pero aún sonrojadas), Emma los guió. Primero, les mostró como se utilizaban las bandejas y como se sacaba la comida. Los chicos la siguieron. Les explicó cómo funcionaba todo.

En general, fue bastante sencillo. Hasta que se sentaron para comer. Para comer con cubiertos.

Emma tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar su carne. Lo hizo con lentitud, para que ellos pudieran observarla bien. Brick no tardo mucho en aprender, no así sus hermanos. Boomer tenía los cubiertos sujetados al revés, y parecía que Butch estaba a punto de romper el plato (y la mesa). Ella los corrigió a Boomer (se sujetan así) y tranquilizó un poco a Butch (tienes que dejar que el cuchillo haga el trabajo).

Cuando lograron cortar de una manera aceptable (tosca, algo rígida, pero funcional) la comida ya se había enfriado. Sus estándares de calidad no eran muy altos, por lo que no tuvieron problemas con ello. Además, al poder repetirse, solo se enfrió el primer plato.

Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, lo que significó mucho. Carnes, pastas, puré, pescados, incluso verduras, no dejaron nada sin probar. Toda su vida habían comido a base de pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, solo comida chatarra. Por eso no sabían usar cubiertos, hasta ese momento solo habían comido con las manos. Tampoco conocían los otros sabores que existían, y vaya que disfrutaron descubriendolos.

El sol aún estaba en lo alto cuando salieron, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para el atardecer. Y a Emma se le habían acabado las ideas. _¿Qué les gusta hacer a los niños ahora?_ Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, podía darles comida, cobijo, cariño, concejos (las 4C's que a partir de ese momento jamás olvidaría), pero ¿entretenerlos? A ella lo que más le divertía era... trabajar.

Ah, pero la salvación llegó cuando su celular vio quien la estaba llamando. Abigail (mejor conocida como Aby), la mejor amiga de Emma. Ella sabría que hacer, Aby siempre estaba actualizada si en gustos infantiles se refería.

Estaba a punto de saludarla y preguntarle, cuando escucho el tono de Aby. No no no y no. ¿Por qué _ese_ tono?

—¿Estas muy ocu-?— Emma no la dejó terminar.

—Llegó en dos minutos— dijo, como si estuviera diciendo un hecho científico.

Esa vez volar no fue genial. Estaba preocupada, no podía sacar ese sonido de su cabeza. Un sollozo. Aby estaba llorando, sufriendo, y Emma tenía que estar ahí para ella.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Introducción

Tal como prometió, Emma llegó al departamento de Aby luego de volar dos minutos. Esa vez volar no fue tan genial.

No tuvo problemas para entrar al edificio, era muy común que ambas se visitaran bastante. Todo el personal del edificio la saludó al pasar, pero ella estaba tan preocupada que solo devolvió algunos saludos.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con la llave de repuesto (Aby también tenía un repuesto del departamento de Emma), dirigiéndose con decisión a la habitación de Aby. Ahí la encontró, aunque solo Emma sabía que estaba allí. Los chicos, quienes la siguieron porque no sabían donde ir en ese departamento desconocido, solo vieron un bulto de sábanas sobre la cama. Emma, quién se había peinado con una coleta, empezó a buscar entre las sábanas, sacando a su amiga de ellas.

Tenía un aspecto horrible; no se había quitado el maquillaje, por lo que tenía toda la cara manchada, dos feas marcas negras desde sus ojos que cruzaban sus mejillas delataban que había estado llorando. Como para hacerlo aún más evidente, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, además de unas ojeras muy marcadas. Su cabello miel estaba revuelto y opaco, su cara estaba pálida.

Ver a su amiga en ese estado tan desanimado le partió el corazón. Abigail siempre había sido la feliz, una bola de energía que siempre estaba animada y a la moda. Puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro, sacándola de la cama.

Alguien -Emma estaba casi segura de quién- le había arrancado esa luz a su amiga. Alguien se arrepentiría de haber echo eso.

Justo antes de entrar al baño, -lo que más necesitaba Aby era darse una ducha, o al menos limpiarse la cara- Emma sintió unos pasos acercarse. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio a dos pequeñas cabezas miel asomarse.

Taylor y Tyler, mellizos y sobrinos de Aby.

—Hola tía Emma— saludaron. Todos los conocidos y amigos de ellas dos las consideraban hermanas.

—Hola niños. Brick, Boomer, Butch, ellos son Taylor y Tyler, salúdenlos— les dijo.

Los mellizos avanzaron hacia los Rowdry, quienes no tenían ni idea que hacer. No conocían a más niños aparte de las Power Puff Girls, y su relación no era muy buena.

—¿No hablan?— preguntó Taylor mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas.

—Sí hablan, solo son algo tímidos. Vamos chicos, preséntense— les animó Emma.

Para su sorpresa, no fue el impulsivo Butch o Brick el mayor en tomar la iniciativa. Fue Boomer.

—¡Soy Boomer!— dijo de forma ¿alegre? Le sonó muy amigable, para alguien que nunca se ha presentado antes. Sus hermanos le imitaron, pero sus saludos fueron más toscos.

—Niños, ¿no quieren ir a jugar?— les propuso Emma. La prioridad ahora era Aby, no podía concentrarse con los ellos ahí.

—¡Vamos!— aceptaron "los rubios" (Boomer, Taylor y Tyler), saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Butch y Brick los siguieron sin tanta emoción.

* * *

—¿Ustedes son hermanos?— les peguntó Taylor, mientras los observaba con curiosidad. Tenían la cara parecida, pero el pelo y los ojos eran completamente distintos. No como ella y su hermano, ambos de ojos grises y pelo color miel.

—Sí, yo soy el menor y Brick es el mayor— respondió Boomer, quién ya estaba haciendo buenas migas con los mellizos.

—¿Y cómo lo saben?— preguntó Tyler. Era una buena pregunta, considerando que por lo que sabían, habían sido creados al mismo tiempo.

—Solo lo sabemos y ya— respondió Butch quitandole importancia.

—¿Y tu naciste con los ojos así?— le preguntó Taylor a Brick, observando con curiosidad sus ojos rojos. Seguramente la hubieran regañado por ser tan indiscreta, pero como no había ningún adulto presente no le importaba mucho ser tan directa.

—Sí— respondió Brick, a quién le incomodaba más el hecho que le preguntara y lo observara tan fijamente que el contenido de la pregunta.

—Nunca había visto ojos rojos. Que extraños— menciono Tyler, a quien tampoco le importaba ser directo.

—Pero son muy lindos— agregó Taylor, tomando a Brick completamente desprevenido. ¿Cómo se supone que debería hacer ahora? Era la primera vez que le halagaban. Miró a cualquier lugar menos a los mellizos y a sus hermanos, quienes se reían levemente del color que estaba tomando la cara del mayor, tan parecido a sus ojos.

—¡Ah, pero los de ustedes son muy lindos también!— añadió, dirigiéndose a los otros dos hermanos esta vez, causando en ellos la misma reacción.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, fueron a jugar Mario Cars a pedido de los mellizos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero como los Rowdry no sabían jugar, las primeras partidas siempre las ganaba Tyler o Taylor.

En una de las partidas (Butch vs Tyler) el de cabello negro realmente se estaba aburriendo de perder siempre, y estaba decidido a ganar. Se concentro, siguiendo los movimientos de su personaje, viendo cual era el mejor camino para tomar. Cada vez que su personaje saltaba, él le seguía, saltando también.

Llegó un momento en el cual su personaje saltó, flotó, voló. Y Butch le imitó.

Taylor abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Tyler soltó el control de la sorpresa. Ambos se miraron, verificando que hubieran visto lo mismo. Por esa (extraña, pero muy útil) conexión entre mellizos, pensaron lo mismo.

Una idea genial.

¿Quién se queda sentado cuando puedes volar?

* * *

Emma comenzó a ordenar la pieza de Aby mientras ella se duchaba y cambiaba de ropa. Puso la ropa sucia en la lavadora, cambió las sábanas y ordenó la cama. A diferencia de Emma, quien limpiaba y ordenaba su departamento por si misma, Aby tenía un servicio de limpieza que venía cada día. Pero estaba suspendido por unas semanas, lo cual llevó la habitación a ser un desastre.

Se suponía que Aby estaba de viaje, por ello no necesitaría el servicio.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Emma pensó en que hacer a continuación. Seguro Aby no había almorzado... o siquiera desayunado. Lo primero que necesitaba era alimentarla, por lo que fue a la cocina, seguramente podría cocinarle algo. Abrió alacenas y recurrió de punta a punta todos los refrigeradores (Aby tenía tres). Pero el resultado no cambió. No había nada.

Todo estaba absolutamente vació... algo sumamente extraño. ¿Hace cuanto que no come? Ahora, su preocupación se había multiplicado. Necesitaba comprar comida ahora, pero no podía dejarla sola.

Podría enviar a los niños. Los mellizos ya sabían manejar dinero, y con los chicos era imposible que les llegara a pasar algo. Además, todavía no estaba tan oscuro como para que pudiera ser peligroso.

Los buscó, cuando los encontró vio a los Rowdry, quienes estaban ¿tirando? a los mellizos a través de la habitación. Se los tiraban entre ellos como si fueran pelotas de playa, lo cual se veía muy peligroso, pero solo risas y gritos de emoción llenaban el espacio, similares a los que se escuchan en las montañas rusas. Daban piruetas, caían y subían.

Pero al verla, y siendo conscientes de lo inseguro que se veía lo que estaban haciendo, los mellizos se miraron asustados. Como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura. Como dejaron de reír, los Rowdry miraron a su dirección, desconcentrándose. En medio del vuelo, Taylor chocó con Butch, y Tyler con Brick, quedando sobre ellos.

Rápidamente se incorporaron, esperando un regaño por parte de Emma. Pero después de verificar que nadie estuviera herido, les pidió que fueran a comprar.

—Recuerden, compren pan, huevos, queso, nutella y helado de chocolate— les recordó cuando los acompaño hasta el balcón. Era más rápido ir volando.

Cuando vio las estelas de colores desaparecer, Emma volvió al cuarto de Aby. Ahora estaba limpia, y su aspecto estaba algo mejor. Aún tenía las ojeras, pero eso se solucionaría luego.

Ambas se sentaron frente a frente en la cama.

—Esta bien si no quieres contarme— le dijo Emma. Puede que le doliera mucho hablar sobre ello, y no quería presionarla.

—...— Aby dudó. La verdad es que le gustaría olvidar, pero quería descargarse. No quería seguir huyendo del problema.

—Me engaño. Alex— respondió con voz cansada. Alex era su novio, lo habían sido por casi medio año. Ella era feliz. Parecía que al fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul con el que viviría su "felices para siempre". Pero se equivocó.

—Dijo cosas tan horribles, yo...— los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas a medida que recordaba. Emma le dio un abrazo, intentando consolarla. Le contó todo. Ella y Alex se habían tomado unas vacaciones juntos, después se iban a mudar juntos. Ella estaba tan emocionada, pero al segundo día todas sus ilusiones se rompieron. Le escucho, escondida en el baño, hablar con alguien por teléfono.

Habló de todo, de como se fijo en ella solo por ser bonita y tener dinero. Ni siquiera le agradaba como persona. La encontraba asfixiante, con sus sueños y fantasías de princesas. La consideraba una cabeza hueca. Un nombre más en su lista de trofeos.

—Prefiero alguien más madura, como su amiga—.

Sintió arcadas. Todas esas promesas, todas esas dulces palabras eran solo mentiras. Realmente había llegado a quererlo, se sentía tan ingenua por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera. Esos 5 meses y medio de relación carecían de sentido.

Al principio, se sintió apuñalada por la espalda y usada. Escapó del hotel y tomo el primer avión de vuelta a casa sin avisar. Huyó. Pero ahora, con su mejor amiga escuchándola, se sentía... mejor. Triste, traicionada, pero no sola.

—¿Él sabe que ya no son novios?— preguntó Emma.

—Creo que no.

—En ese caso, podrás golpearlo cuando lo vuelvas a ver— dijo, intentando animarla.

—Buena idea— respondió con una casi sonrisa.

Al parecer, se sentía un poco mejor.

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte— añadió Emma, intentando distraerla. Habló sobre los Rowdry, pero se reservó lo de que tenían poderes. Quería decírselo por partes, los poderes no eran tan fáciles de asimilar... mentía. Conociéndola, le sería fácil aceptarlos y comenzar a usarlos en sus locuras. No quería arriesgarse a que la ciudad explotara (todavía).

—¡¿Adoptaste niños?!— gritó sorprendida. —¡Felicidades Emma!— la felicitó con un abrazo. —¡Serás una madre excelente!— agregó.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro que sí! Serás la madre más genial del mundo— insistió, por fin mostrando una sonrisa sincera. —Lo que me hará a mí la tía más genial del mundo— agregó, haciendo reír a Emma.

Esa era la Abigail que conocía. Alegre, muy optimista, con una energía desbordante.

—Cuando los niños vuelvan, podemos ver una película— propuso Emma.

—¡Qué sea Disney!— y algo infantil también.

* * *

 **Siento muchisimo el retraso. Fui de viaje y se me olvido avisar. Lo siento mucho :(**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: _Amigos_

El timbre sonó, por lo que Emma fue a abrir la puerta. Seguro que eran los niños, regresando con las compras. Pero a medio camino, recordó que ellos hubieron entrado por la ventana. Sabía quien estaba al otro lado, pero esperaba equivocarse.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria abrió la puerta. Alex. Él nunca le agrado mucho, pero Aby estaba tan feliz que decidió apoyarla. Aún así, siempre tuvo una pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza. _Él es peligroso_. Además de un malestar en el corazón y un peso al fondo del estomago _._ Pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, por lo que ignoró ese presentimiento. Ella actuaba con su cabeza, no con _malestares_. O impulsos.

Impulsos que le gritaban y rogaban, en ese mismo instante, desde cada célula de su cuerpo, que le hiciera pagar todo lo que hizo. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de odiar tanto a una persona. Lo que más quería en ese momento era borrar esa sonrisa de ese arrogante perfil.

—¿Esta Ab? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?— preguntó. Cómo si no hubiera hecho nada.

Claro, él no sabía que Aby lo había escuchado. Era un gran actor, nadie adivinaría lo que realmente piensa.

En cambio, cuando Emma era azotada por fuertes emociones y abandonaba su serenidad habitual, era como un libro abierto.

—No— respondió Emma. Se escucho casi como un bufido. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo para que su respuesta sonara natural, cortes o educada. Fue seca, cortante, y hasta hostil.

—¿Por qué demoras tanto Emma?— se escucho, Aby apareció pocos segundos después. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al segundo que le vio.

Pero eran lagrimas de ira.

Antes estaba tan desolada. Cinco meses de su vida, de palabras vacías, de momentos falsos. Todos esos recuerdos tirados a la basura. Ahora, estaba furiosa.

 _... Podrás golpearlo cuando lo veas otra vez._

Alex ya no podría presumir de su perfecta nariz.

—Esto termino Alex— le dijo, sin esperar a que este se levantara. Él la miraba desde el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la mano en la nariz. Tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre que le bajaba por la barbilla.

— _Merezco algo más que solo una cara bonita_ — y así, repitiendo las palabras que tanto la habían herido, le cerro la puerta sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Ahora sí que se sentía mejor.

* * *

Los niños demoraron unos cuantos minutos más en llegar.

—Tomamos la ruta emocionante— dijeron los mellizos para explicar algunos huevos rotos.

Mientras las adultas cocinaban, los niños fueron a escoger una película para ver. Lo que se redujo a Tyler y Taylor eligiendo y descartando CD's de Blue-Ray (la colección personal de Aby tenía todas las películas de Disney en alta calidad). Los Rowdry, al no tener ni la menor idea sobre lo que estaban haciendo, se mantuvieron al margen.

Al final, ambos mellizos terminaron defendiendo a su favorita.

 _El planeta del tesoro vs La Bella y la Bestia_

—Esta muestra una gran aventura.

—Esta te enseña que la apariencia no importa.

—¡La mía tiene más acción!

—¡La mía fue nominada al Oscar!

—Jim se desarrolla más como personaje.

—Pero Bella sigue siendo mejor modelo a seguir.

Aún sin entender de lo que estaban hablando, los Rowdry estaban atentos a la discusión, moviendo sus cabezas de un hermano al otro. Era una intensa batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

—Los sándwiches están casi listos... ¿pasa algo?— Emma no era la mejor en lo que a leer el ambiente se refería, pero incluso una roca podría sentir la tensión entre Taylor y Tyler.

Luego de explicarle la situación, en la cual ambos promocionaron sus respectivos favoritos, Emma uso su autoridad como adulto responsable para tomar una decisión.

—Lo siento Tyler, pero Taylor tiene razón. Vimos la Bella y la Bestia la vez pasada— dijo. La verdad, no quería que Aby recordara su decepción viendo un "romance perfecto". La película era para distraerla.

Después, fueron a la sala, donde había una gran pantalla plana y un sofá ideales para ver películas. Emma ya había puesto unas mantas y cojines, mientras que Aby estaba colocando unas bandejas llenas de sándwiches de queso y huevo en la pequeña mesa del centro. De hecho, ya se estaba comiendo uno.

Todos se acomodaron y tomaron comida. Antes de comenzar la película, Aby le propuso a Emma que ella y los chicos se quedaran a dormir.

—¡Será una piyamada!— comentó alegre.

—¿Qué es una piyamada?— preguntó Butch, masticando y tragando antes de abrir la boca.

—Es cuando te quedas a dormir en casa de un amigo— explicó Aby.

En casa de un amigo.

 _Amigo_

—Nosotros no tenemos amigos— replicó Brick, en un tono demasiado serio para ser de un niño. Ellos pertenecían a la calle, eran basura que no tenía que comer cada mañana. Eran fenómenos. _Monstruos_. No pertenecían a ese lugar. Todo parecía un sueño. Un sueño del cual estaba seguro que despertaría, y se encontraría otra vez un sucio y frío callejón, solo en compañía de sus hermanos. Ellos no eran parte del ambiente.

Ellos no tenían amigos.

Estaban solos.

—¿Y nosotros?— preguntó Taylor.

 _¿Verdad?_

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?— dijo Tyler.

Ellos _jamás_ tendrían amigos, ¿no?

—¿Nosotros no somos amigos?— dijeron ambos, con un tono sorprendentemente triste. Taylor comenzó a sollozar un poco, siendo consolada por su hermano. Ambos se veían al borde del llanto.

Aby dijo "lo siento" con los ojos. Qué desastre había causado. Sabía cómo Emma había encontrado a los chicos, ella misma se lo había contado. Debía haberlo adivinado, su pasado obviamente no era el más feliz. Había metido la pata, por cosas como esta es que odiaba ser tan torpe y olvidadiza.

—¿Somos amigos?— preguntó Boomer sin ocultar su curiosidad y confusión. Su tono tenía algo más. _Esperanza_.

—Creo. Ya me confundieron— dijo Tyler con la voz algo cortada. Como cuando se aguanta el llanto.

—Bueno, lo haremos de la manera fácil— dijo Aby, intentando arreglar la situación.

—Yo, Abigail Hunter, guardiana del... reino de los sándwiches, los declaro a ustedes, Taylor y Tyler Hunter, y a ustedes, Brick, Butch, y Boomer Evans... ¡cómo amigos!— dijo de manera solemne.

—...

—...

—... Entonces... ¿Ya somos amigos?— preguntó Butch. _¿Así se hacen los amigos?_

—¡Claro!— afirmó Aby.

Claro que no, pero Emma no iba a decirles eso. No es como que no hubiera recibido ayuda para formar su relación con Aby, por lo cual este pequeño empujón (por muy alocado que sea) no le parecía mal.

—Ahora se cuidaran mutuamente— les explicó Emma.

—¡Y jugaran juntos mucho mucho tiempo!— añadió Aby, quién ahora la miró orgullosamente. _Mira, lo arregle._

—Bueno, yo quiero ver la película, ¿nadie quiere ir al baño?— preguntó Emma.

Segundos después, un castillo azul les dio la bienvenida a un mundo lleno de fantasía.

* * *

 **No sé como, pero me inspire antes de lo pensado... ¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Hace algunas horas el sol se había escondido por le horizonte, por lo que era tiempo de que los niños se fueran a la cama. Aunque hubo replicas por parte de los infantes, fueron completamente ignoradas al ver como ellos mismos daban grandes bostezos.

Emma no se había separado en todo el día de su maleta, ya que nunca volvió a su propio departamento para dejarla. Por esa razón, tenía todo lo necesario para pasar una noche fuera. Los mellizos tampoco tenían alguna clase de problema, pues era muy común que ellos visitaran a su tia. Pero las únicas pertenencias de los Rowdry era lo que llevaban puesto, por lo que Tyler tuvo que prestarle ropa a todos (lo cual no fue ningún problema, los Hunter acostumbraban a viajar con mucha ropa extra).

Tyler insistió en que todos los niños durmieran en la misma habitación, por lo cual movieron una cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados. En ella dormirian Brick, Boomer y Butch, mientras que Taylor y Tyler ocuparian su litera. Ya estaban todos acostados, solo faltaba apagar las luces para que todos se durmieran.

—Buenas noches niños— les dijo Emma apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Que tengan dulces sueños— canturreó Aby apagando las luces.

—¡Tía Aby, espera!

—¿Si Taylor, sucede algo?— preguntó consternada.

—Falta el beso de buenas noches— dijo casi susurrando, pero el silencio era tal que no costó escucharle.

—Claro, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?— respondió ella, dirigiéndose donde sus sobrinos.

Emma sintió tres pares de ojos fijarse en ella, sorprendiéndole como un movimiento tan simple podía provocarle tanta ansiedad. ¿Debería hacer lo mismo? ¿O sería mejor dejar que se acostumbraran a ella? Sentía que caminaba sobre hielo fino, pues su relación con esos niños era algo que por nada del mundo quería arriesgar. Nunca se había encariñado tan rápido con alguien, temía hacer algo que lo arruinara todo. Recordó su infancia, en búsqueda de que hacer. Recordó como su madre siempre le daba un beso de buenas noches, sin importar que tan tarde llegara del trabajo, y finalmente, fue el calor de esos recuerdos los que inclinaron la balanza. Si quería crear un hogar para ellos, no podía desperdiciar momentos como este.

Se acercó a ellos, y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente a cada uno. Acomodó sus sábanas y peinó sus cabellos, intentando demostrarles todo lo que le importaban con sus acciones.

—Duerman bien— dijo, y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma despertó bastante temprano, como le era común. Siguiendo su rutina, salió a correr, se dio una ducha y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. En la cocina encontró una nota pegada al refrigerados con imanes. Su gesto demostraba preocupación al terminar de leerla.

 _"Reunión familiar urgente. Papá sufrió otro ataque. Nos quedaremos en la mansión principal hasta que las cosas se calmen._

 _Xoxo -Aby"_

Emma conocía al padre de Aby, un hombre risueño y hablador que era como un tío para ella. Este era su tercer ataque cardiaco en el año, y según su doctor su salud solo decaía con el pasar de los días. Esperaría unos días antes de visitarlo, pues por muy cercana que fuera a esa familia, los respetaba demasiado como para no darles un momento de privacidad.

Intentando apartar pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza, Emma continuó con la elaboración del desayuno. Consiente de que pasarían algunos días antes de que Aby volviera a su departamento, ocupo toda la comida que quedaba disponible. Sería un desayuno mucho más grande de lo que acostumbraba, pero no le gustaba desperdiciar comida. De todas maneras, era bastante comida para solo una persona.

Hasta que recordó; _no_ era solo una persona. Ahora eran _ella_ y los _niños_ , los cuales tenían un apetito incluso más grande que un adulto. Con esa nueva perspectiva, miro otra vez el desayuno y se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Así que apagó la cocina y salió rápidamente hacia la tienda, pues seguramente los niños no tardarían en despertar.

* * *

Brick despertó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama. Todavía no se acostumbraba a despertar en algo que no fuera el incómodo y frío cemento. Quería volver a dormir, pero también tenía ganas de ir al baño y fue su vejiga quien ganó el combate, por lo que lentamente se dispuso a levantarse. Con cuidado de despertar a sus hermanos, pues no quería arruinar la calma que tan pocas veces sentía, salió de la cama. Al salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que los mellizos no estaban. Ignorando la punzada de decepción que sintió en su pecho, recordó donde estaba el baño y se dirigió hacia allá.

Al salir, escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Movido por la curiosidad, fue para ver que era lo que sucedía. Inclinándose un poco por el marco de la puerta, Brick vio a Emma cocinando. Dedujo que tenía prisa, pues ella no dejaba pasar ningún segundo sin hacer algo. Si no estaba cocinando los huevos, estaba ordenando la mesa, poniendo platos y vasos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando, pero antes de se planteara volver a la cama Emma lo vio.

—¡Brick! Buenos días, ¿Tus hermanos están despiertos también?— le dijo tan rápido que él tardó un poco en responder, aunque a ella no pareció molestarle.

—¿Tienes hambre? Lo siento, olvide que ustedes necesitan más comida y tuve que ir a comprar más a la tienda retrasándolo todo— se disculpó sinceramente, incomodando a Brick sin saberlo. La gente nunca se disculpaba con él, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de como reaccionar o que hacer. Algo que últimamente le estaba pasando demasiado.

Antes, lo único que hacia era destruir, causar caos por doquier. Le gustaba, era bueno en ello, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que era lo único que sabía hacer. Pelear y destruir. Pero desde que conoció a Emma, lo único que había roto había sido una mesa, y ni si quiera lo había hecho a propósito. Además, estaba ella. Nadie se acercó a ellos jamás, pues todos les tenían miedo. Los únicos que lo habían hecho siempre había sido por interés, porque querían usarlos para causar caos. Pero Emma… ella no les había pedido nada de ese estilo, y cuando les pedía algo siempre lo hacía con "por favor" y "gracias" cuando terminaban. Incluso se disculpaba con ellos, y a cada segundo la frustración y curiosidad en Brick crecían más.

 _¿Por qué nos tratas así?_

 _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

—Brick, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a tus hermanos por favor? El desayuno esta casi listo.

—¿Por qué siempre pides las cosas así…?— antes de que pudiera detenerse, él le pregunta solo una de las muchas dudas que tiene en su cabeza.

—¿"Así" cómo?— respondió Emma, sin despegar la vista de los huevos que estaba cocinando y levantando levemente una ceja, mostrando confusión. Cuando él no respondió, ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo con un gesto de disculpa.

—Tuve que haberte mirado al decir eso… ¿No?— se reprendió a si misma. —Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No quería sonar descortés, ¿podrías explicarme a que te refieres con eso?— explicó, apagando la cocina y girando todo su cuerpo hacia Brick.

—… Siempre dices "por favor" y "gracias" cuando nos pides algo… ¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó él, mirando los pies de Emma como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Es de buena educación pedir las cosas así— explicó ella. —Tú… ¿Sabes que significa la palabra "gracias"?— le preguntó, recordando que era analfabeta (que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, a su edad eso debía ser común) y que quizás su vocabulario estuviera algo limitado. Su silencio fue suficiente para responder la pregunta.

—No tengo ningún problema en responder preguntas que tengas, pero debes de tener hambre y tus hermanos también. ¿Podrías ir a despertarlos? Responderé todo lo que quieras cuando desayunemos— le dijo, sonriendo de la manera menos intimidante que podía. Brick asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaban sus hermanos.

* * *

Brick no quería desperdiciar ningún segundo. Tenía preguntas de absolutamente todo lo que había vivido últimamente, saber que podría conocer todas las respuestas a sus dudas le provocó unas ansias poco características de él. Nunca se había emocionado tanto por algo que ni siquiera había pasado aún. Miró a sus hermanos, que aún estaban profundamente dormidos, barajando las opciones que tenía. Buscando la manera más efectiva de despertarlos rápidamente. Tardó poco en ocurrírsele una idea. Llenó sus pulmones de aire…

—¡BUTCH! ¡BOOMER dijo que eras un DEBILUCHO!— y lo expulsó en forma del grito más fuerte que pudo. No tardaron en mostrarse resultados.

—¿¡Qué DiJO QUÉ!?

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡NO griten tan temprano!— la casi instantánea invasión de Emma a la habitación fue tan inesperada para Brick como para sus hermanos. Por primera vez, la vieron molesta. Enojada incluso. Ninguno lo admitiría, pero su mirada logro intimidarlos. No duró mucho, pues ella volvió a su serenidad habitual después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente por dos segundos.

—Brick, aunque veo que tu método si que despertó a tus hermanos, apreciaría enormemente que aplicaras otras opciones menos ruidosas… y que causen menos desorden. Boomer, Butch, sería prudente que ustedes también tengan esto presente en alguna otra oportunidad. ¿Me he explicado bien?— preguntó, y aunque ellos no entendieron casi la mitad de las palabras que usó, ninguno replicó.

—Excelente, ahora vamos a desayunar, limpiaremos el desastre después— dijo Emma saliendo de la habitación, refiriéndose con "desastre" al desorden que Brick provocó con su grito. Fue tan fuerte, que al principio a Emma le recordó a los temblores que había vivido en Sudamérica y Japón, solo que el doble de fuerte y el triple de ruidoso. Preocupada, había corrido por los niños, pero el temblor desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejándole con un pitido en los oídos, el cual empeoró con los gritos dentro de la habitación. Nadie se alzaría la voz bajo su techo, por lo que intentó parar la discusión lo más rápido que pudo (funcionó mejor de lo que había esperado). No le costó mucho atar cabos.

 _Sonidos = Vibraciones_

 _Temblores = Vibraciones de la Tierra_

 _Grito de niño con súper-poderes = Temblor en el apartamento (o en el edificio, pero ella no pensaba comprobar eso)_

* * *

—… y así es como funciona la electricidad— finalizó Emma. Ya iban por la mitad del desayuno, y con cada respuesta que le daba, Brick parecía más y más curioso en todo lo que le rodeaba. Emma le explicó qué son las nubes, porqué hay que decir "por favor" y "gracias", porqué al presionar un botón aparecía luz, de donde aparecía la energía para prender la ampolleta, y finalmente, qué y como funciona la electricidad. Boomer le pedía que le explicará palabras que no entendía. Butch se concentraba más en comer, pero a ella se dio cuenta de que escuchaba con atención. Estaba impresionada (y ligeramente orgullosa) de que Bick fuera tan observador.

—¿Qué son los átomos?

—Aunque adoro que hagan tantas preguntas, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada. Si me disculpan— dijo parándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde había dormido, pues ahí estaba su celular. Sin embargo, antes de salir se giro y prometió que no tardaría.

—Aló, ¿Ed? Sí, soy yo. No, no estas en problemas. Solo llamo para avisar que me tomare unas vacaciones. No sé cuanto tiempo, algo así como un mes. Así que ya sabes, te dejo a cargo hasta entonces. Adiós— Emma cortó antes de que su asistente pudiera replicar. Edward y ella ya habían trabajado juntos por dos años, confiaba plenamente que podría suplirla mientras estaba fuera. Había escuchado que ser madre era un trabajo a tiempo completo, y ella no pensaba tomárselo a la ligera.

* * *

Después del desayuno, los niños y Emma ordenaron el departamento. Básicamente consistió en devolver a su lugar las cosas que se habían desordenado con el temblor que Brick provocó. Cuando terminaron, tomaron un taxi hacia el centro comercial más cercano. Ahí se dedicaron a comprar todo lo necesario para que los niños, comenzando por la ropa. Emma también le pidió a los niños que "no usen sus poderes por favor" ya que "me gustaría que pasáramos desapercibidos". Ellos aún no lo sabían, pero Emma era una especie de celebridad.

Al terminar de escoger la ropa, fueron por muebles (en especial, camas) para los niños. Como con la ropa, Emma dio su dirección para que les enviaran su compra a su departamento. Aún que las bolsas de ropa podían pasar desapercibidas, que cada niño llevara un mueble como si nada no era muy discreto. También compraron cepillos y pasta de dientes. Por último, fueron a comprar comida, pues Emma dudaba mucho que su despensa durara mucho considerando el apetito de los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Lamentablemente, esta vez tuvieron que llevar las bolsas de comida ellos mismos, pero no era gran problema, pues Emma estaba segura de que para ellos esas bolsas no eran nada. Pensando a futuro, ella consideró si sería buena idea comprar otro refrigerador. Estaba pensando donde es que se venden los refrigeradores cuando su celular sonó.

Era Ed.

Emma esperaba al menos una semana completa sin recibir llamadas, pues aunque su asistente era alguien muy capaz, ella pensaba seriamente que debería tener más confianza en si mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?... No te entiendo si hablas tan rápido. Respira y empieza de nuevo por favor— al ver las confundidas expresiones de los niños, Emma les dijo "trabajo" solo moviendo los labios, luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, esta vez en una velocidad que sí pudo entender.

Al cortar, Emma le preguntó a Butch, Boomer y Brick sí tendrían algún problema en volar con las bolsas de comida.

Al parecer en su empresa habría una crisis.

* * *

 **Capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero que les guste :)**


End file.
